


Channel Hopping

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene wants the remote control, but Sam has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting from LJ, originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/213944.html) (f-locked entry).

“Right, that’s it!”

“Oi! My flat, my rules!”

“I’m the Guv, I get control of the remote.”

“How d’you work that one out? Time was I had to explain to you how to use it.”

“And a bloody terrible job you did, too.”

“How about you shut up and let me watch this? I already know the final score anyway.”

“Yeah? What is it then?”

“2-0 City.”

“Don’t believe you. Just saying what I want to hear.”

“We’ll see.”

“Give.”

“Come and take it.”

“Oh, I’ll go down there. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Actually, Guv, I’m rather hoping you will.”


End file.
